St. White Memories
St. White Memories is the 6th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Emiko's birthday is coming up and Daisuke isn't sure what to get her. Daisuke wants to buy a present... but his wallet is more than a little empty. He learns the story of how his mother and father meet, and how it was his mother's dream to be the mother of Dark. When he's still trying to come up with something, Dark makes a suggestion and they send out a warning notice to capture the heart of the "world's number one lady". Emiko, convinced the notice is a fake since she didn't send it herself, goes out to the roof to catch the fake Dark, but when the real Dark appears, Emiko gets her real birthday present: thanks from Dark for her wanting to be his mother, and a drawing from Daisuke. Summary After school, Daisuke Niwa looks into the window of a store but must walk away, dejected. Further down the road, he watches workers lift a grand piano into a building. A small girl runs underneath, but Daisuke pushes her out of the way just as it crashes down. He’s relatively unharmed when he crawls out from underneath the wreckage and helps the girl to her feet. The mother rushes to comfort her crying child, and Daisuke leaves the scene before anyone notices. At a fountain, Daisuke stops to catch his breath. The mark on his face from the fall causes him to worry about his mother’s reaction. When he opens the door to his home, Emiko Niwa yanks him inside and inspects him for injuries; she explains that a small girl and her mother had visited earlier to thank him and then scolds her son for recklessly endangering himself. Daiki Niwa stands nearby, declaring that Daisuke’s training is not yet sufficient if he is still scratched by such events. Daisuke apologies after Emiko passionately tells him to be more careful, lest Dark be unable to appear. In his room, Daisuke wonders aloud to With whether his mother cares more about him or Dark. He admits that he has doubts about her priorities and that he hardly understands her at times. At school, a group of students ponder Dark’s absence of late. Takeshi Saehara approaches with photographs of Dark, which the girls correctly guess would be given in exchange for a favor. Risa Harada rejects his offer as well and instead asks for news about the thief whenever it comes. Still in a daze, Daisuke walks to the door where Riku Harada had just entered. She comments on his odd mood, but is surprised when Daisuke asks her what present would please a woman. After an argument between her and Takeshi, Riku praises Daisuke’s kindness towards his mother, embarrasing him. At home, Daisuke is shocked to see his mother wearing her old high school uniform. She explains that she found it while cleaning and felt nostalgic enough to try it on. Daisuke almost faces her wrath when he mutters that she is too old for such things. Determined to prove how popular she was in her youth, she drags Daisuke toward the table with her photo album. Daiki merely advises the boy to humour her until she is done. Daisuke is soon amazed at how cute she was. Emiko describes to him her popularity at school among her friends as well as boys, who would constantly profess their love for her. Unfortunately, her requirement of becoming mother to a male child was too much for her suitors to bear. When Daisuke asks about his father’s reaction, Emiko happily recounts the story of their meeting at the tram station. On the day of the St. White festival in December, when people gave white things to their loved ones, she was most touched by a white ribbon in a box with no card. The next year, she did not get a ribbon as she hoped. When she fainted and nearly fell in the path of the oncoming tram, a man had pulled her back to safety. He offered her a handkerchief for her injured leg but accidentally revealed a white ribbon with it. Shocked and blushing, Kosuke admitted that he had been following her for the perfect time to give his present. The most important moment in their love story, as Emiko explains, was not the ribbon but Kosuke’s earnest question about her desire to have a male child. Emiko suddenly ends the discussion to finish the laundry so Daisuke continues to thumb through the photo album. Recounting the death of Daisuke’s grandmother, Daiki explains how Emiko blamed herself for the death and inability to become phantom thief. That night, in front of his computer, Daisuke sketches a portrait of his mother. Dark interrupts to suggest they both give Emiko a nice present. Their plan begins with a public warning letter to “steal the heart of the world’s number one lady.” The next day, Yuki Suzaki broadcasts the report of the warning letter in front of the police headquarters. Inside, inspector Saehara and his men question the validity of the letter. Phones ring off the hook as women call, saying that they are Dark’s targets. Students at school, including Riku, wonder about the odd nature of the warning notice. The girl reminisces about her kiss with Dark and confusely looks at Daisuke as he enters the classroom. In the Niwa home, Emiko furiously serves Daiki tea as she watches what she believes to be reports on a hoax. Daiki takes it in stride, but Emiko is determined to stop anyone from abusing Dark’s name. She prepares various telescopes and nets that night, sneaking to the roof through Daisuke’s bedroom window. She rushes toward the “impostor” in the sky but falls from the roof and when her eyes open again, she is in Dark’s arms. Dark admits that he sent the letter for Emiko. Dark uses this special moment to thank her for waiting and becoming his mother. He hands her Daisuke’s present, wishing her a happy birthday. Daiki watches nearby, happy for his daughter. With a tender expression, Emiko thanks the sleeping Daisuke for her present and tells him that he is her precious child with or without Dark. Daisuke’s eyes open to find a white ribbon beside his pillow and he happily falls back asleep. Trivia * Emiko and Dark have their very first chat on Emiko’s birthday in this episode. Quote * “This person really is trying to understand me. From his words, his facial expression, his voice, I understood it very well.” - Emiko Niwa * “She’s a mother to me too. It’s not good to keep her all to yourself, don’t you think?” - Dark * “What are you doing in a place like this, Ms. Tomboy?” - Dark Category:Episodes